Five Nights at Homer's
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: During the day, it's a place of joy. But Homer isn't here during the day. He's got the night watch. With limited power, limited visibility, and limited time. Rated T
1. Night 1

Five Nights at Homer's

 **(So this was an idea I had a while back after Five Nights at Freddy's 2 came out. I plan to make a whole series of this. Here we go!)**

 **Night 1**

"You got fired!?" Marge asked in dismay. The Simpsons were sitting down to a spaghetti dinner and Homer had just announced that he had lost his job at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. "Yeah. Mr. Burns caught me sleeping on the job and released the hounds on my ass!" Homer said, trying to play the victim. "Oh Homie. What are we going to do for money?" Marge asked. Homer took a big gulp of spaghetti and said "Don't worry Honey. I'll just find another job." He turned to Bart and said "Boy, get me the paper!" Bart just rolled his eyes and handed the classifieds to Homer. "Thanks boy! Okay let's see what we got here." He said. "Ohh! They need help at the Springfield Animal Shelter" Lisa said. "Nah. Last time I volunteered, I got rabies" Homer said. Then he looked at the paper and his eyes grew wide. "Oh my God The need a night guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!"

"Freddy Whobear's Whatzia?" Marge said, utterly confused. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." Bart answered. "It's like Chuck E Cheese but less traumatizing." "Here Marge look" Homer said handing the paper over to Marge. Marge took it and looked it over. The heading read "HELP WANTED". Below the heading was a picture of an animatronic bear with a top hat, bowtie and a microphone in one of its paws. Next to the picture was some text. It read: **Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift. 12 am to 6 pm. Monitor Cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury/dismemberment. $120 a week. To apply call 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR.** "hmmm. I don't like the sound of that injury/dismemberment warning. I don't think you should do it Homer." Marge put down the paper just in time to see Homer putting down his phone. "Sorry Marge. Did you say something? I just got off the phone with Mr. Fazbear. He said to meet him tomorrow at 12 at Freddy's." "D'oh!" Marge said. "Awww I wanna go too!" Bart said. "You can all come." Homer replied. "You'll just skip school tomorrow." "All right!" Bart said 'D'oh!" Lisa said

The next day, The Simpsons went to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The first thing they saw in they went inside was the animatronics. There was the bear from the newspaper. "Hey everybody! My name's Freddy Fazbear. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! HA HA HA!" The bear said while wiggling his ears. "Meet my friends, Bonnie the Bunny." Freddy motioned to a lavender rabbit animatronic wearing a red bowtie and holding a orange guitar. "Howdy folks" Bonnie said. Freddy then mentioned to the yellow chicken animatronic wearing a bib that said "Let's Eat!" and holding a cupcake. "And Chica the Chicken." "Hello everyone! Who wants to hear a song?" Chica said. The crowd went wild. "Just ONE female animatronic?" Lisa said in disgust. "That's it. I'm going back to school." Lisa started walking away. "Lisa! Come back!" Marge said. "Oh she'll be fine ma'am." A wealthy-looking man said. "She'll be fine." "I'm Homer Jay Simpson." Homer said. "I'm here for the job." "Hello Mr. Simpson." The man said, while shaking Homer's hand. "My name is Mark Pliers. Just call me Mr. Pliers." Homer giggled. "Alright. Hello Mr. Pliers" He said. "So you want the job huh?" Mr. Pliers said. "That correct sir" Homer said. "Alright. Let's see what you can do"

"Dumb sexist pizzeria" Lisa mumbled to herself. "Just one female animatronic." Lisa looked up and saw something that caused her to stop in her tracks. Before her was some sort of entrance. The words above the doorway read Pirate's Cove. The doorway itself was concealed by a purple curtain with stars all over it. A sign was posted in front of the curtain that read "Sorry! Out of order." Lisa was intrigued. "What's this?" she said. She started to walk toward the cove when she was stopped by a man in a blue uniform. "Whoa there little girl! You can't go in there." The man said in a friendly voice. "Mister." Lisa said. "What's behind that curtain?" "Oh that's just old Foxy." The man said. "He's retired." "Retired?" Lisa said. "Yep. He don't wanna be bothered, so come on." The man said as he led Lisa away from Pirate's Cove. Lisa couldn't help but take one last look. (I don't know why) She thought. (But I have a feeling Foxy isn't just retired.)

"Hmm." Mr. Pliers said as he looked over Homer's resume. "You know Homer I have to say I like what I see!" Then He turned to Homer and said "Your Hired!" All Homer could say was "Whoo-Hoo!"

* * *

"All right! First night at Freddy's!" Homer said to himself. He was sitting in the middle of his new office. There was a fan, a cupcake with eyes for some reason, and a soda cup Homer had filled with Duff beer on the desk in front of Homer. Above the desk was a poster featuring Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica with the word "Celebrate!" above them. Homer checked the monitor. There were several rooms Homer had to watch over. He viewed the show stage and saw the animatronics. He became unsettled. There was something disturbing about the way the animatronics looked in the dark. "Man, That rabbit chick sure is scary." Homer mumbled.

The phone began to ring. Homer wasn't surprised. He had been told he would receive a phone recorded message tonight and every night for his first week on the job.

"Hello, hello?" A voice said. "Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

"Okay" Homer said with glee, feeling at the top of the world.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.""

"What the?" Homer said suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

"I guess." Homer grumbled.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"Ahhh! Frontal Lobe! What the?" Homer said, understandably terrified at this point.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

"Oh my god! Oh my god are you serious?" Homer yelled out at the phone.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

The recording stopped there.

"G-g-good n-n-night-t." Homer said scared out of his mind. "Alright Homer. Just relax. It's probably just a company joke." That thought made Homer feel much better. "Yeah. Just a joke to scare the rookie." Homer said to himself as he checked the monitor. "Just a j-OH MY GOD WHERE'S THE RABBIT!?"

Sure enough, Bonnie had disappeared from the show stage. Homer franticly looked for Bonnie only to find him in the Dining Area. "Oh my god!" How'd he get their so fast!?" Homer said. He sat there, looking at the monitor, dreading when Bonnie would try to get to the office.

Homer kept tracking the rabbit animatronic as it made its way to Homer's office. He almost pissed himself when Bonnie peeped out the doorway. "Oh no you don't!" Homer shouted as he closed the door on Bonnie.

Homer checked the monitor again to see that now Chica was gone. "Ahh! Now the duck's gone!" Homer screamed. "Where is it? Where is it?"

Before Homer found Chica, The sound of children filled Homer's ears. It was 6:00AM. Homer looked back at the monitor to see both Bonnie and Chica next to Freddy. "Whew!" Homer said. "I'm safe!" Homer then remembered he had to come back the next night. He gulped "For now."

 **(Uh oh! Looks like Homer is in trouble.** **Will he survive five nights at Freddy's or get stuffed in a suit? Stay tuned!)**


	2. Night 2

**Night 2**

 **(In this chapter we meet Foxy!)**

"Homie, is everything alright." Marge asked Homer as he was leaving for work. "Yeah honey" He replied. "Everything's fine." Homer kissed Marge on the cheek and went off to work...

* * *

"Alright! No more Mr. Nice Guy! I have a job to do and I'm not going to give up just because of some scary robots!" Homer was giving himself some encouragement for tonight, knowing very well he would need it. The phone rang once more. "Bring it on!"

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."

"Tell me something I don't know." Homer grumbled.

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

"Pirate Cove?" Homer asked fearfully. He checked the monitor and sure enough, one of the rooms was called Pirate Cove. "How did I miss that" Homer said. After staring at Pirate Cove for a few more seconds, he switched to the Show Stage how stage to see Bonnie once again missing. After looking though the cameras he found Bonnie Backstage, standing next to a bare endoskeleton.

"Hey." Homer said. "How come it doesn't try stuffing that endoskeleton in a suit?" Homer said angrily. Ignoring Bonnie for the moment, Homer checked Pirate Cove once more. Still nothing.

Homer checked the Show Stage once again to see Chica gone once more. He checked to cameras but could not find her. Then he came upon the Kitchen. The visual was disabled and Homer could only hear the sound of pans clanking and objects being moved. Chica was in the Kitchen.

Homer checked Pirate Cove once again and froze. The curtain which had been completely closed before, was opened slightly, allowing Homer to see the face, upper half and part of the bare legs of Foxy the Pirate.

"Ahhh! A pirate fox!" Homer screamed. Then he looked at he the left door thinking he heard something. He turned on the door light to see Bonnie peering into the office. "Ahhh! Bonnie!" Homer slammed the door shut before Bonnie could enter. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he said "Man that was close." Before checking Pirate Cove once more.

Foxy was now in front of the camera, the glowing tint in his eyes the only indication he was there. His head was tilted to the left.

Before Homer could comment on how scared he was, He heard another noise, this time from the right doorway. He turned on the door light to see Chica staring at him through the window. "Ahhh! Chica!" Homer closed the door as quickly as he could. "Whew!"

Homer than noticed that his power was getting low. He opened the left door to Bonnie gone. Then he checked Pirate Cove again.

Foxy was gone. And the sign that before said "Sorry! Out of Order!" Now read "It's Me."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Homer franticly checked the cameras in search of Foxy and found him in the West Hall dashing toward the room.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Homer slammed the door shut once again. He could hear Foxy pounding on the door. He was scared out of his mind.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god!" Homer whimpered.

The pounding stopped and Homer just sat there for a while. After some time had passed. He continued to check the cameras. He noticed that the poster in the west hall corner had changed. Before it was a poster similar to the one in his room. Now it displayed Freddy Fazbear ripping his own head off.

"Hmm. I'd better check on the bear." Homer said trying to take his mind off the disturbing poster. He checked the Show Stage and saw Freddy Fazbear standing alone in the dark. He was looking directly at the camera.

Homer heard the bell ring and knew he had survived the night. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

 **(Poor Homer! And the worst is yet to come.)**


	3. Night 3

**Night 3**

 **(Tonight, things get Golden!)**

"So what you're saying is Bonnie didn't notice the endoskeleton because it's supposed to be in that room?" Homer asked Lisa. "Yes." Homer was leaving for his third night at Freddy's. "Hmm. Maybe I should just watch the robots in there." Homer said to himself, then shook his head. "Nah. The Office is closer to the Kitchen." Homer opened the door and said good bye to his family. Then he sighed. "Here we go again."

* * *

''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."

"What do you mean start getting real?" Homer said more angry then scared this time.

"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."

"Gee, Thanks a lot!" Homer shouted sarcastically.

"Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."

"Let's just get this over with." Homer said to himself as he raised the monitor.

Bonnie was not one the show stage as usual. This time Homer found him already in the West Hall.

"Already? Ugh!" Homer said as he closed the door.

After some time had passed, Homer checked the Monitor again. Chica was now missing. Homer looked for her and found her in the Restrooms. Just to be safe, Homer closed the right door as well. Now both doors were closed.

"Whew." Homer said as he checked the monitor once more. Something caught his eye.

The poster in the west hall corner had changed yet again. This time, it looked like a close up of a yellow Freddy Fazbear with hollow eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Homer said. Then he heard a little girl's giggle.

Homer lowered the monitor and screamed.

Standing before him, or rather slouched down before him was Freddy Fazbear. Or at least it looked like him.

It was golden instead of brown. With a blue top hat and bowtie. Despite looking dead, it seemed to have an endoskeleton inside of it. It also had a microphone in its hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Homer shouted.

In a panic, Homer raised the monitor to his face. "Oh my god! What the hell is that thing? How did it get in? I closed both doors!" Homer closed his eyes tightly, trying to escape the reality of this nightmare. Instantly, disturbing image after disturbing image flashed before Homer.

He saw Freddy Fazbear with human eyes.

He saw Bonnie with dark, soulless eyes.

And he saw the words "It's me."

Then he opened his eyes and lowered the monitor. The yellow bear was gone.

"Whew!" Homer said. "It was just a nightmare."

At least, that what he told himself.

Homer opened the left door to see Bonnie was gone. Then he checked the right door the Chica still there. Homer picked up the monitor. All the rooms seemed to be in order. Then Homer checked the show stage, only to find Freddy Fazbear gone.

"What the hell!?" was all Homer could really say.

Homer spent the rest of the night fearing of Freddy's arrival, but 6:00AM came before that happened.

"I'm so dead." Homer said to himself.

 **(I know I know. The nights are passing by way too quickly. I'll try to fix that)**


	4. Night 4

**Night 4**

 **(I'll try to make this night longer.)**

"Dad, Are you sure everything's alright?" Lisa said. Homer was just about to leave for work when he was stopped by Lisa.

"Yes sweetie." Homer said hopefully. "Everything's fine." Homer then noticed tears beginning to form in Lisa's eyes

"Lisa? What's wrong?" Homer asked.

"Dad, I don't want you to go!" And with that Lisa threw herself on her father's legs, hugging them tightly.

"Lisa." Homer began.

"What if you run out of power? What if the animatronics find you? What if..." Lisa could barely contain her fear.

Homer, also on the verge of tears at this point, picked up Lisa and held her close. "Sweetie." He began. "I promise I will come back! Those rusty buckets of bolts have nothing on me!"

Homer kissed Lisa on the forehead and put her down. She ran towards Bart and Marge, both of whom also looked sad and worried.

Homer walked to Marge and gave her a kiss. "Good Night baby." Homer said. Then he walked out the door.

"Good night Homie." Marge said. "Please survive."

* * *

"Alright. I got a family to feed and bills to pay. Let's do this!" Homer said to himself as he waited for the phone guy's call. He smiled when he heard the phone ring.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."

"Yeah, yeah." Homer said without emotion.

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." This statement was followed by a loud banging sound. "It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you." Phone Guy stopped to clear his throat then continued. "Uh, when I did."

"What the heck is going on?" Homer said.

"Uh, hey, do me a favor." (BANG BANG) "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" (BANG BANG) "I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad." (BANG BANG) "Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there." Before the phone guy could go any further, a certain chime began to play.

"Oh no! Phone Guy don't die!" Homer screamed.

"You know..." Phone guy was interrupted by a low moan. "Oh, no." Homer ears were assaulted by the sound of an animatronic screech followed by static.

The recording ended there.

"PPPHHHHOOONNNNEEE GGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUYYYYYYY!" Homer shouted.

Homer was not the smartest person in Springfield, but even he knew what had happened. The animatronics got to phone guy.

He was alone now.

Scared out of his mind Homer checked the monitor and was not surprised to see Bonnie gone. He checked room after room until he found him in the supply closet.

After a while, Bonnie made his way to Homer's office, only to be blocked by the door.

Homer checked the monitor again and found Chica to be missing. This time, she was in dining area.

She approached the office from the right as always, but Homer managed to close the door before she could get in.

Homer opened the left door to see Bonnie gone. Relived, he checked the monitor again, only to find Freddy gone.

"Dammit!" Homer yelled. He checked the dining hall. It looked like Freddy was in there, but Homer could barely tell. Freddy seemed to be hiding in the shadows.

"As phone guy foretold." Homer said awe-struck.

For most of the night and using the sound of Freddy's footsteps and laughter, Homer tracked Freddy's movement from the dining hall to the restrooms, from there to the kitchen, from there to the east hall, and finally the east hall corner.

"Oh god!" Homer said as he shut the door.

"Why do I have the feeling like I'm forgetting something?" Homer asked himself. Then he realized something awful.

He forgot to check Pirate Cove.

He quickly picked up the monitor just in time to see Foxy rushing towards the office.

"Do'h! Not again!" Homer shouted as he closed the door. A loud banging sound could be heard from outside the office.

"Oh god! Please leave. Please leave. Please leave!"

Soon enough. Homer heard the sound he most longed to hear. The 6am bell.

"I told you I would come back." Homer said. But in the back of his mind, he was scared. Without the phone guy, how would Homer survive tomorrow night?

 **(One more night to go!)**


	5. Night 5

**Night 5**

 **(Final night!)**

Homer was standing over the sleeping body of his wife Marge. Tonight would be his first night without Phone Guy and Homer was not even sure if he could survive the night. "I love you honey." Homer told Marge as he kissed her on the cheek. He then proceeded to go to all of his children's rooms and kissed them on the cheek as well. As Homer walked to the car, He took one last look at the house. Even it looked sad.

* * *

"I can do this." Homer told himself. "I can do this." He picked up the monitor to see Bonnie gone. "How come Bonnie always leaves first?" Homer asked himself. He checked the cameras and found Bonnie in the west hall corner. "Already?" Homer closed the door. Then he heard the phone ring.

"What the?" Homer said. The phone was ringing, but didn't phone guy die in yesterday's recording?

The recording started, but instead of Phone Guy's voice, a deep garbled, demon-like voice was speaking. Homer couldn't make out what the voice was saying nor did he want to. Then, as quickly as it had begun, the voice stopped.

Scared but relived that it was over, Homer opened the left door to check if Bonnie was gone. He was.

Homer checked the monitor to see that now both Chica and Freddy where missing as well. He checked the cameras franticly in search for the animatronics. Freddy was once again in the dining hall while Chica was in the east hall.

"Alright! That's it! I'm going to survive the night and it'll be easy!" Homer said. "I can do this!"

A few hours later...

"I can't do this. I doomed!" Homer said. All night he had been trying not to get killed by Freddy and his gang. To make matters worse, His power was almost running out. If Bonnie wasn't at the left door, then Chica was at the right. And the danger of Freddy breaking into the office was ever present.

"Why did I sign up for this job!? Just sitting here, waiting to get killed by robot animals and stuffed into a death suit! And for what? $120 a week!?" Homer was so caught up with ranting that he didn't even notice the power go out….until a few seconds after it did.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Homer screamed. He desperately tried to press the buttons to close the door to no avail. "Oh my god!" Homer then heard the sound of footsteps approaching the office from the left side. Homer gulped.

Without warning, the blue eyes of Freddy Fazbear flashed on and off while an unsettling tune played. Homer was at a loss of what to do when suddenly he remembered what the Phone guy once said. "Maybe if I play dead, I can hold out till 6:am!" Homer thought. So that's exactly what Homer did.

At first, it looked like Homer's plan wasn't going to work. Freddy continued to play his tune. But at the same time, that's all that Freddy was doing: playing his tune. Homer meanwhile just sitting there with his eyes closed, trying to look as dead as possible. To Homer, this seemed to go on forever.

Then the sound Homer begged to hear sounded in his ears: The 6:am bell. Homer opened his eyes to see daylight infiltrate his office and Freddy gone. "Woo-Hoo!" Homer yelled out with glee. He got up and walked to the show stage to see Freddy and his friends back in there place Homer went up to Freddy's face and touched his nose which made a delightful squeaking noise. Homer giggled. "Wow I survived a whole week in this hell hole. Maybe I've found my true calling here at Freddy's."

Homer's profound thoughts where interrupted by a stern tap on the shoulder. He turned to see Mr. Pliers. "Hello Mr. Pliers." Homer said in a friendly voice. "Mr. Simpson, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is this." Mr. Pliers said, handing something to Homer. It was his first paycheck.

"Woo-Hoo!" Homer said as he snatched to pay check out of the manger's hand. "What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is this" Mr. Pliers said as he handed Homer something pink. It was a pink slip.

"What the?" Homer said as he reluctantly took the pink paper of doom and read it. "I'm fired?" I'm afraid so." Mr. Pliers said without sympathy. "Clear out your office and get out."

"Yes Sir." Homer said sadly. Mr. Pliers walked away. Since Homer didn't actually have anything in his office, he decided to just leave then and there. But not before saying good-bye to Freddy.

"Good-bye." He said to the animatronic bear. Homer then noticed something on Freddy's face. It looked like a hand print. "That couldn't be from…." Homer stopped himself from finishing that thought and just left.

* * *

"So that's how I lost my job." Homer said. He and his family where eating dinner once again. This time, pizza that Homer stole from work. "I know you guys are disappointed in me. But I promise I will get another job and keep it." Homer took a deep breath and braced himself for his family's insults. But what they said next surprised him.

"Are you kidding me?" It was Bart who was speaking. "I never been prouder of you! You survived a whole entire week at a haunted pizzeria with killer robots!"

"That place wasn't haunted." Homer said.

"Yeah it was. Some kids got killed there in the 80's."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Personally, I'm just glad I don't have to worry about if you're going to come home every night." Lisa said with a big smile on her face.

"Me too." Marge said before planting a big kiss on Homer's forehead.

"Aw thanks guys!" Homer said, relived that his family wasn't mad at him. "But what am I going to do for a job?"

"Don't worry Homie." Marge reassured him. "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Bart said. He ran out of the room the answer the phone. A few seconds later, he came back with the phone in his hand. "Dad, it's for you."

"Fearfully, Homer picked up the phone. "Hello?...Yeah….Uh huh…..Ok." Then he put the phone down." "Whoo-hoo!"

"What happened?" Marge asked.

"I got my job back!"

"Really?" Lisa asked with skepticism. "How?"

"Apparently, the guy they hired to replace me was actually a robot from other space." Homer said.

The other Simpsons just looked at him for a while, then Marge spoke up.

"Well, I just glad that everything's back to normal."

"Yeah" Bart said "Unless dad gets fired after a week again."

"Why you little!" Homer shouted as he strangled Bart.

"Yep." Lisa said "Everything's back to normal alright."

All the Simpsons started to laugh.

 _ **THE END**_

 **(Well that was the first of my Five Nights Saga. The next story will have Marge hanging out with the toys and the puppet. So what did you guys think? I worked really hard on this. Please review and keep checking my profile for updates. Chibi out!**


End file.
